A Bolt from the Blue
by Moyima
Summary: ANH AU: Vader crash lands on Yavin IV after the destruction of the Death Star...


[Okay. I know what you're going to say.  "Don't post new stories, you jackass!  Work on the other ones!"  But you see- I have this problem- and- well, I don't need to tell you about my problem- BUT I thought of this, so I wrote it.  There's nothing you can do about it *wink* And I am very evasive when it comes to seagulls, Shanno. *WEG*  Catch me if you can!  But really, I'll update the others soon. Promise. *COUGH COUGH*]  
  
Disclaimer: If I own SW- then I'm George Lucas.  *looks down* Trust me, I'm not.  
  
  
  
A Bolt from the Blue  
  
  
  
YAVIN IV- Immediately following the destruction of the Death Star.  
  
The jungle hummed with sentient unrest.  The lush green leaves wept as the gently falling rain caressed their cheeks.  Insects screamed through the opaque air in domestic conflict.  The predators stalked.  The prey crept.  All avoided the small smoking wreckage on its side in an artificially dug hole. The circular window was cracked.  The black steel body charred.  
  
The battle and atmosphere scarred vessel rocked slightly. The movement quieted the forest surrounding it.  The craft swayed gently at first, a quiet rustling came from within the mass of metal.  Gradually, the movement grew more persistent, a clang, a curse… a violent fist bursting through the weakened glass- shattering it.  
  
The forest was silent.  
  
A groan softly echoed through the trees as a large gloved hand protruded from the opening, its fingers grasping for the sky. The ship shifted and creaked as its pilot shifted a masked head now pushing through the gap, followed by massive shoulders, imposing chest, powerful legs…  
  
The Sith Lord brushed himself off in annoyance as he found his way to solid ground and looked about him.  The forest was immense, he easily assessed this- reaching out through the Force, but through some blessing - he'd crashed very close to a human settlement.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, searching the humans out with more clarity.  As he'd expected- it was the Rebels. He sneered, and stalked through the foliage towards the celebration he felt radiating through the forest.  Predators and prey alike allowed the giant to pass undisturbed.  
  
~  
  
Luke shook his head as he finished the remaining quarter of his drink.  He felt his cheeks flush slightly.  He stood, too quickly.  Everyone at the table stood to help him.  
  
"Kid, take it easy," Han held Luke firmly by his bicep.  "Where're you going?"  
  
"Bed," he whispered, "I just need to go to bed."  
  
Han nodded, throwing a concerned look at Wedge seated across the table.  
  
"You want me to walk you there?"  
  
Luke shook his head, "I'm fine.  I just want to be alone."  He pushed away from the table and disappeared down the corridor.  
  
Han watched Luke disappear and then turned back to the pilots surrounding the table as he sat back down.  
  
"Don't worry, Han, he'll be fine.  We all go though this after the first fight."  
  
Han made a face, "He just blew up a space station."  
  
Wedge kicked the last of his drink down his throat, "Yeah, that was a big boom."  
  
The table went silent.  
  
Han downed the remainder of his drink too, "Huh."  
  
~  
  
Luke stumbled to his room, pulling out his key.  Sliding it through the crude lock he looked up at the small name panel on the door, 'Darklighter/Skywalker.'  Luke clenched his eyelids and pushed through the door as it opened.  He strode immediately to his part of the congested room, not bothering to relock the door, and fell onto his sterile white bunk.  He lay there, quietly crying himself to sleep.  
  
~  
  
Vader pushed a final branch from his path as the Rebel base came into view.  He moved silently through the shadows to a nearby unguarded entrance.  Using the Force, he released the crude locking device and shook his head as he slipping into the dark corridor.  The Rebels were drunk and careless tonight, this would be too easy.  He moved down the corridor, his boots making no sound against the stone floor.  He carefully studied the stretching hallway as he reached out searching for any sober life forms close by.  His probe halted as it came upon a sleeping mind.  A mind in turmoil, a mind screaming out to him.  
  
His footfalls ceased.  He concentrated, focusing on the mind.  His eyes narrowed.  
  
It was the pilot.  The Force-strong pilot.  
  
The pilot who'd destroyed the Death Star.  
  
He crept down the hall further until he came to the sleeping pilot's room.  He reached for the controls, knowing it wouldn't be unlocked but-  
  
The door slid halfway open with no complaint.  
  
Vader smiled, the Force was certainly with him on this night.  Except for that minor mishap of losing the Death Star and nearly dying.  He shrugged it off, and moved to step into the darkened room.  He spared a glance at the oddly half opened door—  
  
He froze as he read the partially exposed nameplate.  
  
Darklighter/Skywal-  
  
He tilted his head and stepped back.  He nudged the door out just enough to uncover the remainder of the name.  
  
Skywalker.  
  
He clenched a black clad fist venomously as he charged into the small room.  
  
He stalked to the small bed, glaring at the slight form sprawled fully dressed over the top of it.  A soft glow fell over the features of the young man.  Vader stopped.  
  
His fingers gently unrolled.  The giant figure stepped forward- and back again.  Uncertain.  
  
He shook his head, stepped closer yet again, peering closely at the boy.  Gracefully the Sith Lord knelt at the bedside, moving his head from side to side, marveling at the child before him.  
  
The sandy blonde hair strikingly reminiscent of someone he'd rather be left forgotten.  One of the said locks of hair had fallen over the sleeping face, before he knew what he was doing- Vader carefully brushed it way.  
  
The lashes flashed in the moonlight as the drowsy eyes blinked open.  
  
Vader felt his heart freeze.  
  
Blue eyes.  His blue eyes.  
  
The young man bolted upright, his eyes wide.  
  
"Oh sith."  
  
Vader jerked in surprise at the voice, also disturbingly familiar, and almost fell onto his back; instead he recovered quickly and stood.  
  
The youth, however, did not recover from the shock so easily.  
  
"Wha- what are you doing here?" he stammered.  
  
Vader leaned forward threateningly, he would take full advantage of this situation.  
  
"I need a transport, I believe a hostage will suffice in obtaining one."  
  
Vader caught the slight movement at the corners of the young man's lips, and almost smiled himself.  He doesn't think I know who he is, Vader thought, how amusing.  
  
Vader stepped around the bed, moving towards the door.  
  
"Come.  I am not a patient man."  He gently squeezed the young pilot's throat with the Force; the boy's features quickly moved from alarm to understanding.  
  
The mirror of his youth glared at him darkly as he pushed himself from the bunk and moved towards him.  
  
Vader did allow himself a smile this time.  
  
The Force was indeed with him tonight.  
  
~  
  
Han pushed another drink down his throat.  He coughed lightly as he put the glass back onto the table a little more forcefully then he had meant to.  A pilot next to him spun around in his chair, throwing up in a nearby helmet.  
  
"That better not be mine," the drowsy voice of Wedge complained.  
  
The pilot turned back to the group, wiping his mouth, "I think it's Skywalker's."  
  
Han made a face, "The Kid won't be wanting that back."  
  
Wedge shrugged, "He probably won't need it.  I heard the High Command might be making him a commander."  
  
Han choked.  "Luke?  A commander?  The kid knows nothing about commanding a squadron!"  
  
Another pilot shrugged, "They'll teach him."  
  
Han rolled his eyes, "You crazy Rebels will have that kid dead in a week- or worse, you'll have him preaching like the princess."  
  
Wedge snickered as he glanced at the corridor leading to the pilot's quarters.  
  
"Hey, look who decided to come back!"  
  
Han turned and followed Wedge's eyes, Luke walked steadily back into the mess hall his eyes straight ahead.  He walked directly towards the more composed table of officers on the other side of the room.  Han studied the table, surprised to find Leia still there.  He'd figured she'd turn in early tonight like Luke.  
  
The smuggler turned back to Wedge, "Is it me, or is the kid looking a little pale?"  
  
Wedge frowned, obviously trying to focus on his new friend's complexion.  
  
"I donno."  
  
"I'm gonna see if he's okay," Han mumbled and moved to follow the zombie looking pilot proceeding across the room.  The command table had noticed him now- along with the rest of the hall.  Luke didn't seem to notice.  His face was pasty, his eyes blank.  General Dodonna began to stand when Leia motioned for him to sit; she stood.  
  
"Luke?  Are you all right?"  
  
Luke glanced back at the corridor from which he came with uncertainly, inhaled deeply as if he had difficulty breathing, and then looked back at the table.  
  
"I need a ship," he rasped.  
  
A collective frown passed along the table.  
  
Dodonna did not allow himself to be quieted this time, "What ever for, Luke?"  
  
"I- I… I have to leave."  His blue eyes widened slightly, silently pleading for them to understand.  Slowly he moved his hand to his neck.  
  
Leia frowned.  
  
Luke inhaled deeply again, and stared at them with such intensity in his eyes it seemed they could start fires by a mere glance.  
  
Suddenly he took two swift steps forward, bringing himself close enough to whisper, "Don't…"  
  
As he spoke his eyes widened and he slowly sank to his knees.  
  
"You are stronger than I first assessed," a voice rumbled through the hall, "Only the very gifted are able to break from a Force influence like you have."  
  
Luke only pressed his forehead against the cool stone floor of the hall and gasped in response.  
  
Vader strode from the shadows, straight for the struggling form, "With training, you will be very powerful."  
  
The hall was silent, until Leia spoke, "What do you want?"  
  
"A ship.  Immediately."  
  
Her eyes narrowed at the dark giant, "Why should we?"  
  
Luke screamed.  
  
"That's why."  
  
Leia looked at the general next to her desperately, "What do we do?"  
  
Dodonna's face was stone, "We give him a ship."  
  
Leia looked back at the Sith angrily, "If we give you a ship, you'll release him?"  
  
"Of course," Vader couldn't help smirking behind his mask at the blatant lie.  The boy was too strong to leave in the hands of the Rebellion, and if the child did turn out to be his… Vader found himself unable to even think it.  The possibilities were too glorious.  
  
Leia looked at Luke fearfully, if Vader knew that Luke destroyed the Death Star- he would not allow him to survive.  As she desperately sought a solution, she heard the general speak again- an order.  
  
"Prepare a transport."  
  
~  
  
Luke walked at Vader's side as they approached the landing bay.  The Dark Lord had not allowed him free reign over his body since they'd left his quarters, and it didn't look like he would soon.  
  
Doesn't this guy ever get tired of controlling people? Luke moaned to himself.  
  
No.  He heard Vader's voice rumble in his thoughts.  
  
He would have jumped- had he been able to.  
  
You can read my thoughts?  
  
Vader didn't favor him with a reply, instead he shoved him on board the waiting shuttle.  
  
"Wait!"  Leia ran forward, "Let him go!"  
  
Vader shook his head, "Do you really think me that foolish, Princess?  I would like very much not to be shot down again."  
  
Luke stood at the top of the ramp as Vader turned and moved up the ramp himself.  
  
Luke's eyes met Leia's, "Don't worry," his lips moved releasing no sound.  
  
Vader's form enveloped the slight form of the younger, and together they vanished into the small ship.  
  
"Shit," Han muttered from Leia's side.  Leia pressed her lips together, Han always did have a way with summing things up.  
  
~  
  
Vader grabbed Luke by the nape of the neck and dragged him to the cockpit, dropping him into the co-pilot seat. Luke recovered from the fall and glared at the Sith Lord darkly as he checked the shuttle's preflight sequence.  
  
"Why are you taking me with you?"  
  
Vader threw a glance at the glowering boy, "There are a few things that you and I need to discuss, Skywalker."  
  
Luke frowned, "How do you know my name?"  
  
Vader didn't bother to look at him as he pulled on the controls, gracefully lifting ship into the air, "There was a label on your door," he replied dryly.  
  
Luke bit his lower lip and stared out over the fading horizon of Yavin IV.  
  
"Where are we going?" Luke finally asked as Vader pulled the lightspeed lever.  
  
Vader turned in his seat and looked at the young man, "Coruscant. I need to explain to the Emperor why his latest weapon is in pieces over Yavin. Perhaps you can help me out?"  
  
Luke frowned at Vader's sarcasm, he'd never imagined Vader to be a funny man.  
  
"There is much that you do not know about me, Skywalker."  
  
Luke's frown deepened, "Cut that out."  
  
Vader suppressed a snicker as he left the cockpit in search of a medkit, he had to do a blood test on this child, he sounded too much like Ana— Vader cut off his own thought. He could not afford to go there, even in sanctuary of his own mind.  
  
~  
  
Luke had not moved since Vader had left. He still sat, glaring at the star- lines, with his arms crossed. Vader sat back in the pilot's seat and pulled out a syringe. Luke sat up, suddenly at attention.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"A blood test."  
  
"Not on me, you aren't."  
  
"Don't be a sissy."  
  
Luke's jaw dropped, "Did- did you just call me a sissy?"  
  
"Yes, now act like a Skywalker and give me your arm."  
  
Luke hugged his arm against his torso, "No!"  
  
Vader frowned, "Now."  
  
Luke set his jaw stubbornly, "No."  
  
Vader leaned forward, "Luke, I do not have the patience for this. Give me that hand or I'll cut it off."  
  
Luke's eyes widened as Vader moved to unclip the lightsaber hanging from his belt, suddenly his arm was extended straight towards the Dark Lord.  
  
Vader smiled as he redirected his hand from his lightsaber to the offered arm. As he drew the blood sample, he glanced up into the intense blue eyes watching the needle with unease, "Where have you been, Skywalker?"  
  
Luke looked at Vader with confusion in his eyes, "Huh?"  
  
Vader gently pulled the needle from Luke's arm, "Where have you been? Where was Kenobi keeping you?"  
  
Luke's face hardened at the mention of his mentor's name, "Ben didn't keep me anywhere, he got me out."  
  
Vader's head jerked up in surprise, "'Got you out'? Got you out of where?"  
  
"Tatooine."  
  
Vader raised his head slowly from the DNA device in his hand, "You were where?" he growled dangerously.  
  
Luke blinked, "Tatooine." He replied meekly.  
  
Vader's eyes narrowed, his former master left him for dead in a pit of lava, stole his wife and unborn child, raised his son on the very planet he hated with all of his being and… Vader glanced at the youth who watched him with wide eyes.  
  
"Tell me, Young Skywalker," Luke straightened in his seat as Vader's razor- edged voice addressed him, "What did Kenobi tell you about your father?"  
  
The young man's eyes narrowed, a darkness stirred within him, Vader would have normally found that anger promising, had it not been directed at himself.  
  
"He told me that he was a great Jedi…"  
  
Vader sat quietly, knowing there was more.  
  
"And he told me… that you killed him."  
  
Vader glanced down at the DNA device in his left hand while he clenched his right. When he looked back at the young man seated across from him he found that his accusing glare had not lessened, there was a deeply rooted anger within the child.  
  
Vader looked at him, saying nothing. His masked eyes traveled across the young face, over the sun-streaked hair, into the deep blue eyes.  
  
All his at one time.  
  
Wordlessly, Vader held the small device out to his son, watching as the hatred filled glare faltered, and the youth reached for the device.  
  
The Force indeed guided the child, as it always had his father.  
  
Luke's eyes rested upon the small screen, and they changed.  
  
No sounds passed through the tiny cockpit as the boy's world fell apart… and was replaced by another.  
  
One of promise…  
  
One of dreams…  
  
One that allowed him a father.  
  
Luke's eyes rose, father and son looked upon each other for the first time.  
  
  
  
[A/N: I wrote the beginning of this a while ago and wrote the last part just now so that I could post it. LOL- and I couldn't think of a name for this thing— so I typed "revelation" used the Word thesaurus and kept hitting "Look Up" until I found "bolt from the blue" and thought, "hehe, ok." And that's what happens when you name a fic in the early hours of the morning. Now I'm going to bed. How's THAT for an author's note?]  
  
Special thanks to Deja for always being there! 


End file.
